The BASE Witches
by FanfictionRevolution
Summary: Isabella has moved from Forks in search of the Bennett witch, as well as the Edgely and the Anderson Witch. Together, their power is magnified and it must be brought together soon if they are to protect the doppelganger from the upcoming threat.
1. Chapter 1

A fairytale is a story passed down through the generations, telling tales of folklore for the amusement of children and in the end, the side of "good" always wins. But in reality the battle never truly ends. Good can't defeat evil, nor can evil defeat good because neither side would exist if the other were to be destroyed. So instead of fighting for destruction, we fight to keep the balance and because of this never ending fight, we all become a part of our own little fairy tale.

However, I am not here to start a new story, but I'm here to start a new chapter. I am Isabella Swan and I am a B.A.S.E witch.

"Charlie!" I shouted up the stairs, leaning heavily against the banister. "We've got to leave if we are to arrive at the motel before nightfall, so get your suitcase down these stairs and into the car!"

"It's Dad to you," he replied, standing at the top of the stairs smirking down at me. "And I'm ready. Do a last check around the house to check we haven't forgotten anything, will you?" As he reached the bottom of the stairs he lightly touched the side of my face, kissing me on the forehead before taking a step towards the door.

"Of course I will!" I shouted to him as he made his way to the car. "It's my pleasure, I mean, I can't believe I didn't realise that this amazing task needed doing _again_! It's always so much fun!" Sarcasm drenched every word as I made my way into the living room, his echoing chuckle bouncing off the bare walls and crashing around the empty room.

Everything too big to fit into the car had been taken days ago, moved across the country to the small town of Mystic Falls in Virgina, and everything else we needed to take was in the car. The house was barren except for a small table that sat to the side of the living room door that we had decided to leave behind. On top of it sat an ancient leather book with the word "_Swan_" engraved on the front of it. The book had been passed down from generation to generation of Swans and eventually found it's way into my hands, allowing me to read the hidden treasures that had been captured in words. Stories about how our ancestors had lived and how they adapted. Notes and ripped out diary pages stored inside this full book, held together with an old belt. But the most surprising thing found in this book were the old hand written letters, which had been written on parchment, with the words so faded you could barely read them.

The letters were sent from the same three people and regaled stories about the supernatural. These three people were Emily Bennett, Carolynn Anderson and Elizabeth Edgely, and these three people plus my ancestor made up a group of people who now are told in fairytales. These four people made up the B.A.S.E witches.

I picked up the book and held it close to my chest, wrapping my arms around it. I'd been teaching myself from this book for the past four years, since the age of fourteen, and now prided myself in being a powerful force, but being powerful wasn't the necessary step here. The necessary step was to get to Mystic Falls and unite with the rest of the living B.A.S.E witches to protect the chosen one- the doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. Her safety was the most important thing now, to try and keep one evil power from gaining too much control over us. To stop Niklaus from being able to roam free and forever cursing werewolves, turning them into hybrids using the blood of the doppelganger.

I quickly checked the rest of the house before exiting the house and standing next to Charlie, leaning against the car and staring at the house, the book still in hand.

"I'm going to miss it here," he whipsered, wrapping an arm round my shoulder. "And before you apologise, I know it has to be done. You are wonderful, but Bella, you will become phenomenal, and never let anyone tell you otherwise." He pressed his lips to my temple, before squeezing me lightly and letting me go, walking to the driver's side of the car. "Get in then, we have five hours until nightfall to make a seven hour journey."

"Sheriff, I do believe you intend to speed! How irresponsible and reckless of you!" My voice was light, taking our minds off the fact we were packing up our lives and moving on. I got into the car, closing my door behind me as he climbed in.

"Oh shush you!" He replied, closing his door, staring out of the window to my right and at the house. "Goodbye house, you've been good to us." He turned the key in the ignition, allowing the car to lurch forwards.

"You know, Dad, talking to yourself- or in this case the house- can be classed as the first sign on madness! I mean, we know you're a bit crazy but-"

"Shut up," he interrupted. "If you're going to be like this then you're walking to the motel!" And with those parting words and a few muffled laughs we fell into a comfortable silence as we began our journey in life. A journey which would be much longer than that to Mystic Falls. A journey which could alter the very meaning of life. A journey to protect the doppelganger.

**Hello and thank you for reading. This chapter has been written for a while and I want to know your opinion about whether or not I should carry on writing it. If so, I also need your opinion on a pairing for Isabella and overall it would just be great for a bit of feedback off of you, whether it be in the form of a review or that of a message. So once again, thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mystic Falls had been a meeting ground for witches over the years and was to be the place where the B.A.S.E witches once again forged their magic. Our ancestors before us had met and joined their circle in the same place, on a full moon, at the end of every decade, which gave us three months in which to find the remaining two witches, as the Bennett witch still resides in Mystic Falls.

The ride to Mystic Falls had been slow, often stopped for short periods of time as Charlie arranged his new position as Deputy Chief of Mystic Falls Police Department, a placement he wasn't pleased with due to the fact his station was below that of a female. '_The police force should welcome women yet a trained officer like myself shouldn't be placed beneath a woman as the job should always come first',_ he would droan before stating that '_the Swan bloodline runs deep into Mystic Falls! We are a founding family, Surely that should mean something!'_

The only problem with his incessant mumblings was the fact that our status as a founding family _didn't_ mean anything to the Mystic Falls Police Department as the Forbes family was also a founding family, not that I would say anything. Instead I nodded my head at the appropriate times and made encouraging gestures to whatever he said, while reading through the last letter that had ever been sent between the Original B.A.S.E Witches. A letter from Emily Bennett to Maria Swan, explaining clearly where each family would remain to live until the next doppelganger was born.

The car turned onto a small bridge before a sign appeared into view.

_Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia._

"Here we are," Charlie grumbled, making me feel guilty once more. I was dragging him away from the only home he'd ever known into a town filled with the supernatural that was bound to be trouble. "Just a left here and... ah, number 34! We're here."

The car slowed to a halt as we looked out of the window towards the house. It had two stories, a small garden at the front and looked quite spacious from the outside yet it didn't seem loved. It'd been passed down through our family for years, unused except for the steady flow of renters who made it their home for a brief period of time.

We both exited the car and walked to the curb and stared a bit longer. "Our new home," Charlie whispered, placing an arm around my neck.

"Yeah," I whispered back, staring at the house which held little comfort to me. "Home..."

**Hi, so I'm back. I'm sorry that it's only a short one but I promise I'll be updating again soon (hopefully a longer chapter as well)! Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	3. The Burning Diamond Awards Nomination!

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! You guys are actually wonderful!

I know I've been a dreadful person and not written in a while but oh god, you guys! I promise I'll update soon.

Now I have a favour to ask you...

**I'VE BEN NOMINATED FOR THE BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS!**

I would love you forever if you would please vote for me at:

**crossoverawards . blogspot . com**

by the 29th December.

It's for the **Best Unsuspected/Unique Pairing** and I'm actually crying right now.

Oh you guys, I love you. I promise to write a chapter for as many stories before January as possible.

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
